Isabellarella
Cast *Cinderella - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Prince Charming - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jaq - Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Gus - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Mary - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Perla - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Lady Tremaine - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Anastasia Tremaine - Young Anna (Frozen) *Drizella Tremaine - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Lucifer - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bruno - Scooby-Doo *Major - Donkey (Shrek) *The Fairy Godmother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Major as Coachman - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Bruno as Footman - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *The King - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *The Grand Duke - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Footman - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Cinderella's Father - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Scenes *Isabellarella part 1: Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Isabellarella part 2: Isabellarella Story/Once Upon a Time *Isabellarella part 3: Wake Up, Isabella ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Isabellarella part 4: Isabella Meets Tigger *Isabellarella part 5: Waking Up Bagheera/Scooby-Doo Fights with Bagheera *Isabellarella part 6: Sneaking Past Bagheera/Getting Breakfeast/Bagheera Chasing Tigger *Isabellarella part 7: Serving the Family/Isabella and Chantel DuBois's Conversation *Isabellarella part 8: At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Isabellarella part 9: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Ball *Isabellarella part 10: Tigger and Simba Help Isabella's Dress ("The Work Song") *Isabellarella part 11: Tigger and Simba Fight Bagheera/Working on Isabella's Dress ("The Work Song") *Isabellarella part 12: Young Anna and Charity Tear Isabella's Dress *Isabellarella part 13: Isabella Meets Ariel ("Bibbiddi-Bobbiddi-Boo") *Isabellarella part 14: At the Palace Ball *Isabellarella part 15: ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Isabellarella part 16: Flynn Rider Fights with Quasimodo *Isabellarella part 17: Chantel DuBois Tells the News *Isabellarella part 18: Quasimodo Arrives/Young Anna Tries the Glass Slipper *Isabellarella part 19: Scooby-Doo to the Rescue/Charity Tries the Glass Slipper *Isabellarella part 20: Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Isabellarella part 21: End Credits Movie Used *Cinderella Clips Used *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Frozen *Histeria! *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Scooby-Doo *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Little Mermaid *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Stitch! The Movie *Leroy & Stitch *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Tangled *Tangled: Forever After *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Simpsons Gallery Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Cinderella Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Prince Charming Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as Jaq Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Gus Tlkscreenshots_act3_34.png|Nala as Mary Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Perla DuBois madagascar.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as Lady Tremaine Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Anastasia Tremaine CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Drizella Tremaine Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Lucifer Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Bruno Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Major Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as the Fairy Godmother Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Major as Coachman SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Bruno as Footman -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as the King Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as the Grand Duke Kronk.jpg|Kronk as the Footman NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Cinderella's Father Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:DisneyLovefan Category:Vhs